


Devoured

by Mimmkat



Series: Kylux ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Armitage Hux, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Painplay, Spanking, Top Kylo Ren, Virgin Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmkat/pseuds/Mimmkat
Summary: Logic entwined with lust. A soul ready to be devoured. Armitage let's Kylo take. There is a first time for everything it seems.





	Devoured

'Hux, Kriff. Such a needy thing'. 

Another slap, an added finger; Armitage keened and cried to the darkness as he collapsed into the stars around him. The burning touch of Kylo Ren, it consumed Armitage, leaving in its wake the brand of tears upon the pillows he buried his face into, attempting to muffle the shame emitting from his kiss flushed lips.

On all fours, presented to the Supreme Leader, Armitage gripped the sheets as the fierce stretch of a fourth finger mercilessly drove deep into his aching hole. Whimpers, hanging thick in the air, the atmosphere surrounding them gave away his lustful desire.

'Kriff-Hux'. Kylo said, his face between Armitage’s trembling thighs, licking a long stripe down the underside of his cock, his fingers still relentless in their intrusion. 'Kriff, those noises you're making--it's like you've--you've never been touched'.

A fire spread upon Armitage’s skin, it's reddened appearance revealing more than mere words could muster. Chancing a look too over his shoulder toward Kylo, Armitage’s eyes lowered as the reason for his sudden stiffness had dawned upon the man prying his screaming soul from its confines.

'Oh'. Kylo breathed, and tracing blackened eyes across Armitage who now turned into the comforter, awaiting the Supreme Leader's judgment, Kylo reached out and gently pulled Armitage away to look up at him. 'Armitage Hux, I'm sorry'.

His brow wrought with confusion, Armitage continued to stare upon the man whose features softened with each moment that passed.

'Wha-what? Why?' Armitage said, his shoulders tense and jagged in the air. A smile and a touch, his answer from Kylo came tender, intimate.

'If I would've known, I-'. Kylo said as he reached down to fully cup Armitage’s cheeks, bringing them into a loving embrace. 'I would've made it special for you. Oh, Armitage, I'm sorry, please, let me take care of you. Let me make it up to you'.

'It's okay'. Armitage sighed, content in the safety of Kylo’s touch. 'Ren-Kylo-ahha'.

Tender, the soft caress of Kylo’s lips upon his own released within Armitage a divinity he knew not of before that moment. The passion, it's newfound taste upon his being, it teased a litany of moans and begging to overpower him.

A once barren landscape, Armitage led back as Kylo swirled his tongue round and flicked at a nipple as hands spread his legs to soon catapult him into an all new dimension yet to be explored through sensual touches and lingering kisses.

'Take me then'. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hello there, I'm on tumblr@ [mimmkat](https://mimmkat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
